when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Preschool Girls
"Look at them. The female preschoolers and female preschool characters came to Earth. I cannot believe my eyes. They came from the white light... in the ruined island of Guam. What should I name them? The Preschool Girls. I like that name. They may not be the only hope for Earth, but is the only hope for me. And my home village." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Arrival The Preschool Girls are a group of female preschoolers and female preschool characters that help Su Ji-Hoon on his journey to see what happened to the dying world during World War III, while saving, defending, and protecting South Korea and its allies at the same time. They are also responsible for the foundation of the Grand Alliance and for arranging an emergency meeting to form the Asian Federation, thus the Coalition of the Red Star added them to the wanted list. Members Amazon Video Girls *Anne Sagan (Annedroids) -- Engineer *Beatrice (Wishenpoof!) -- Nurse *Betty (Wishenpoof!) -- Sniper *Bianca (Wishenpoof!) -- Assault Fighter *Cat (If You Give a Mouse a Cookie) -- Nurse *Charlie Cassini (Annedroids) -- Engineer *D.D. Danger (Danger and Eggs) -- Commander *Darbie O'Brien (Just Add Magic) -- Magician *Devin Burke (The Kicks) -- Shotgunner *Dorothy Gale (Lost in Oz) -- Sorceress *Emma Gelbaum (The Kicks) -- Sniper *Evelyn (Lost in Oz) -- Pilot *Hannah Parker-Kent (Just Add Magic) -- Healer *Kelly Quinn (Just Add Magic) -- Nurse *Laurel (Wishenpoof!) -- Mage *Little Bubble (Little Big Awesome) -- Pilot *Lola (Wishenpoof!) -- Anti-Tank Specialist *Lyra (Niko and the Sword of Light) -- Swordfighter *Maple (Tumble Leaf) -- Tank Operator *Mel Fuller (Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street) -- Pilot *Mirabelle Harris (The Kicks) -- Shotgunner *Penelope (Wishenpoof!) -- Healer *Pig (If You Give a Mouse a Cookie) -- Mage *Pine (Tumble Leaf) -- Sniper *Rutabuga (Tumble Leaf) -- Anti-Tank Specialist *Shania (Annedroids) -- Swordfighter *Violet (Wishenpoof!) -- Spearfighter *Zoe Knox (The Kicks) -- Riflegirl/Swordfighter CBC Kids Girls *Addison (Addison) -- Engineer *Bailey Butterfly (The Moblees) -- Pilot *Bibi (Poko) -- Spy *Bo (Bo on the Go!) -- Brawler *Cleo (Pirates: Adventures in Art) -- Spearfighter *Cottonball (The Studio K Show) -- Axefighter *Dasha Dog (The Moblees) -- Dual pistoleer *Deedee Doodle (The Doodlebops) -- Shotgunner *Dot Comet (Dot.) -- Riflegirl *Emily the Vigorous (Theodore Tugboat) -- Naval captain *Flora (Babar) -- Sniper *Goo (Monster Math Squad) -- Anti-Tank Specialist *Hilda Hippo (Busytown Mysteries) *Isabelle (Babar) -- Tank Commander *Lily (Monster Math Squad) -- Recon *Mags (Turbo Dogs) -- Recon *Miku (Lazoo) -- Medic *Mouse (Animal Mechanicals) -- Spy *Nev Jumelle (Dot.) -- Pilot/Tank Driver *Nummy (Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate) -- Sniper *Ori (Lazoo) -- Watcher *Poppy (Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate) -- Medic/Operative *Ruby Marshall (Dot.) -- Spec Ops Expert *Sally Cat (Busytown Mysteries) -- Recon *Sally Pig (Busytown Mysteries) *Song (Jaxon and Song's Maple Mystery) -- Sniper *Tess (Addison) -- Medic *Tweet (Chirp) -- Sniper *Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals) -- Pilot *Wenda (Wandering Wenda) -- Spec Ops Expert *Zuzi (Lazoo) -- Swordgirl CBeebies Girls *A (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Amma (Bing) *Apricot (Timmy Time) *Ariela (Tree Fu Tom) *Auntie Mabel (Come Outside) *B (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Barnaby Bear (Becky and Barnaby Bear) *Becky (Becky and Barnaby Bear) *Becky O'Brien (Little Roy) *Bella (Apple Tree House) *Belle (Nina and the Neurons) *Betty (Hey Duggee) *Blodwen (The Lingo Show) *C (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Coco (Bing) *Dara (Big City Park) *Dashi (The Octonauts) *De Li (Waybuloo) *Doodle (Tilly and Friends) *Edie McCredie (Balamory) *Eee (In the Night Garden...) *Elsi Mason (Grandpa in My Pocket) *F (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Five (Numberblocks) -- Operative *G (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Georgina the Giraffe (64 Zoo Lane) *Geraldine Growlville (Footy Pups) *Gwen (Dinopaws) *H (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Hippo (Tinga Tinga Tales) *Hop (Driver Dan's Story Train) *I (Alphablocks) -- Operative *J (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Jamillah (Jamillah and Aladdin) *Jargonaise (The Lingo Show) *Josie Jump (Balamory) *Katie Morag (Katie Morag) *Katy Pottage (Postman Pat) *Kikli (The Lingo Show) *Koko (Chuggington) *L (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) *Laughing Duck (Boo!) *Lexi (Spot Bots) *Lieb (The Lingo Show) *Little Monster (Justin's House) *Little Petal (Angelmouse) *Little Weed (Bill and Ben) *Lizzy Taylor (Postman Pat) *Lola Sonner (Charlie and Lola) *Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Lucy Selby (Postman Pat) *May (Big City Park) *Meepa (School of Roars) *Meera Bains (Postman Pat) *Melody (Melody) *Mia Mouse (Boj) *Miss Hoolie (Balamory) *Mittens (Timmy Time) *Molly the Hippopotamus (64 Zoo Lane) *Mousey (Bodger & Badger) *Muffin (3rd and Bird) *Musha Puffy (Tree Fu Tom) *Nelly (Nelly & Nora) *Nib (Bobinogs) *Nina (Nina and the Neurons) *Nora (Nelly & Nora) *Norrie (Hey Duggee) *Ollie (Nina and the Neurons) *One (Numberblocks) -- Operative *Oopsy (Q Pootle 5) *P (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Padget (Bing) *Penelope Pocket (Balamory) *Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz (The Furchester Hotel) *Pia (Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) *Po (Teletubbies) *Pru (Tilly and Friends) *Q (Alphablocks) -- Operative *R (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Racquette (Tree Fu Tom) *Rozzie Rover (Footy Pups) *Ruby (Big & Small) *Rudy (3rd & Bird) *S (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Sam (Apple Tree House) *Sarah (Sarah & Duck) *Sarah Peterson (Postman Pat) *Scratchy (Rastamouse) *Scuttle (Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) *Shelly Periwinkle (Old Jack's Boat) *Six (Numberblocks) -- Operative *Stella (Q Poodle 5) *Subah (The Lingo Show) *Suki (Binka) *Sula (Bing) *Suzie Sweet (Balamory) *Teal (The Adventures of Abney & Teal) *Ten (Numberblocks) -- Operative *Three (Numberblocks) -- Operative *Tickbird (Tinga Tinga Tales) *Tig Jameson (Woolly and Tig) *Tilly (Tilly and Friends) *Tiny Clanger (Clangers) *Topsy (Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) *Topsy (Topsy and Tim) *Tweak (The Octonauts) *Twiba (Big & Small) *Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden...) *Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Xuli (Go Jetters) *Yojojo (Waybuloo) *Zam (Messy Goes to Okido) *Zebby (Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) *Zoe (Messy Goes to Okido) Discovery Family Girls *Abby Fujimoto (Flight 29 Down) *Agnes Peabody (Clue) *Allison Underhill (Kaijudo) *Amy (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) *Ann Templeton (Spooksville) *Anna Arthur (Time Wrap Trio) *Apple Dumpling (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Arcee (Transformers Prime) *Barbara Gordon (Batman) *Blossom Ruby Russo (Blossom) *Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Carla Cabrera (Growing Up Creepie) *CeCe (Zak Storm) *CeCe Greene (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Cherry Jam (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Chris-Alice Hollyruller (Growing Up Creepie) *Cleo Carter (Tutenstein) *Cookie (Pound Puppies) *Creepie Creecher (Growing Up Creepie) *Cupcake (Pound Puppies) *Cutie Snout (The Twisted Whiskers Show) *Daley Marin (Flight 29 Down) *Dani Burns (Transformers Prime) *Darcy Fields (Darcy's Wild Life) *Edi the Zebra (Animal Jam) *Elise (Dan Vs.) *Elly (Kenny the Shark) *Flouncie (The Twisted Whisker Show) *Frankie Greene (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Freddie (Time Wrap Trio) *Jen (Timeblazers) *Jennifer Lauer (Scout's Safari) *Jessie (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) *Jodie Arthur (Time Wrap Trio) *Katarina Cassidy (Kenny the Shark) *Kathi Girardi (Darcy's Wild Life) *Lauren Slayton (Dinosapien) *Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Lindsey Adams (Darcy's Wild Life) *Liz Handley (Clue) *Lynn Tanner (ALF) *Maryoku (Maryoku Yummy) *Melanie Melisma (Growing Up Creepie) *Melissa Wu (Flight 29 Down) *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Ooka (Maryoku Yummy) *Orange Blossom (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Pancake the Water Buffalo (Animal Jam) *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Pepper Clark (Little Pet Shop) *Plum Pudding (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Pony Tail (Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks) *Quickshadow (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Raspberry Torte (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Rebound (Pound Puppies) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenager Witch) *Sally Wilcox (Spooksville) *Samantha (Time Wrap Trio) *Scarlett (G.I Joe: Renegades) *Shakira (Timeblazers) *Six Dorothy Lemeure (Blossom) *Sour Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Strudel (Pound Puppies) *Sweet Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Taylor Hagan (Flight 29 Down) *Veralupa (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) *Victoria Fields (Darcy's Wild Life) *Whitney Burrows (Clue) *Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Zooey (Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks) Disney Junior Girls *Alma (Doc McStuffins) *Amber (Sofia the First) [Note: She was formerly a Preschool Girl before she became now part of the Russian Ground Forces as the Soviet Princess] *Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Emmie (Doc McStuffins) *Hallie McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Kate (Kate & Mim-Mim) *Lambie McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Lily (Kate & Mim-Mim) *Owlette (PJ Masks) *Tisha McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) Mini CITV Girls Netflix Girls *Beep (Ask the Storybots) *Bo (Ask the Storybots) *Grizelda (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Jeanie (Kazoops!) *Jyoti Kaur (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) -- Sniper *True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) Nick Jr. Girls *Blue (Blue's Clues) -- Supporter *Deema (Bubble Guppies) *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) -- Commander *Everest (PAW Patrol) -- Ice Maker *Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai Lan) -- Healer *Lily Bobtail (Peter Rabbit) *Maisy (Maisy) *Mary (Jack's Big Music Sho''w)'' *Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Oona (Bubble Guppies) *Princess Nella (Nella the Princess Knight) -- Kight *Ruby Ramirez (Rusty Rivets) -- Leader *Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) -- Pilot *Shine (Shimmer and Shine) -- Pilot *Skye (PAW Patrol) *Tallulah (Maisy) *Widget (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) -- Engineer PBS Kids Girls *Alice Nimbletoes (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Annie Redfeather (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) *Bebee (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Chrissie (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Cleo (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Daffodil (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Diamonds the Elephant (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) *Diana Barry (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Doris (Timothy Goes to School) *Dorothy Anne Rourke (The Magic School Bus) -- Shotgunner *DW Read (Arthur) *Elizabeth the Emotional Pig (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) *Emily (Arthur) *Fern Walters (Arthur) *Flo (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Grace (Timothy Goes to School) *Jeena Morgan (Arthur) *Jenny (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Jetta Handover (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Juanita (Timothy Goes to School) *Katerina Kittycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) -- Medic *Katie -- Riflegirl *Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) -- Anti-Tank Specialist *Lilly (Timothy Goes to School) *Lula Belle Rose (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) *Meg (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) *Millie the Helper (The Electric Company) *Miss Elaina (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Nina (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Nora (Timothy Goes to School) *Otto the Director (The Electric Company) *Pandora the Brat (The Electric Company) *Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) -- Medic *Pinkpaws Twins (Angelina Ballerina) *Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Princess Presto (Super Why!) -- Protector *Prunella Deegan (Arthur) *Socks (Elliot Moose) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) *Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) -- Tank Machine Gunner *Wonder Red (Super Why!) -- Spec Ops *Yoko (Timothy Goes to School) Qubo Girls *Abby Archer (Grossology) *Allie Campbell (Famous 5: On the Case) *Anabella (Doki) -- Sniper *Annika Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) *Ariel Flyer (Rescue Heroes) *Atlanta (Class of the Titans) *Beth (Dive Olly Dive!) *Betty Cooper (Archie's Weird Mysteries) *Billie (Guess with Jess) *Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) *Casey (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) *Cassie (Animorphs) *CeCe (I Spy) *Coco (Pecola) *Connie (Shelldon) *Cori (Pecola) *Deidre (Sherlock Holmes and the 22nd Century) *Duck (I Spy) *Ellie Coptor (Gofrette) *Emma (Jacob Two-Two) *Evelyn (Willa's Wild Life) *Fiona the Ferret (Mickey's Farm) *Florence (Jacob Two-Two) *Flutterina (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Frosta (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Futura (Ghostbusters) *Gabby (Pet Alien) *Gabi (Doki) -- Shotgunner *Glimmer (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Heather Adams (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) *Jane Turnkey (Jane and the Dragon) *Jasmine Gupta (Sally Bollywood: Super Detective) *Jenny 10 (Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist) *Jinx (Guess with Jess) *Jo Misra (Famous 5: On the Case) *Judge JB McBride (BraveStarr) *Kitty Ko (Sidekick) *Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *Lena (Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Linda Bliss (Ned's Newt) *Lizzie (Joe & Jack) *Loretta (Eliot Kid) *Mabel and Penelope (VeggieTales) *Marfa (Jacob Two-Two) *Marina (Fishtronaut) -- Spy *Martha (George and Martha) *Megan (Mickey's Farm) *Mermista (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Michelle Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Mildred (Scaredy Squirrel) *Mimi (Eliot Kid) *Mimi (Guess with Jess) *Mundi (Doki) -- Pilot *Netossa (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Nina (Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Octocat (Spliced) *Opal (Pearlie) *Ottoline the Otter (Rupert Bear) *Patricia (Spliced) *Pearlie (Pearlie) *Peekablue (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Perfuma (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) *Polly (Stickin' Around) *Princess Pony Apehands (Spliced) *Rachel (Animorphs) *Raquel (Sandra the Fairytale Detective) *Razzles (Raggs) *Renée Ratelle (Jacob Two-Two) *Rosy Barb (Fishtronaut) *Sally (Scaredy Squirrel) *Sally Bollywood (Sally Bollywood: Super Detective) *Sandra Crocker (Being Ian) -- Spec Ops Member *Sandra Ochiaperridi (Sandra the Fairytale Detective) *Sara, Kara and Lara (Willa's Wild Life) *Sharlene (Sammy's Story Shop) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Sophie (ToddWorld) *Sorceress of Castle Grayskull (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Spinnerella (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Spritina (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Stacy Stickler (Stickin' Around) *Starchild (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Steamer (Pecola) *Stella (ToddWorld) *Sweet Bee (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Teela (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Theresa (Class of the Titans) *Tiger Lily (Rupert Bear) *Trilby (Raggs) *Vana Glama (Sidekick) *Verbena "Pepper" Salter (Jane and the Dragon) *Veronica Lodge (Archie's Weird Mysteries) *Wendy Waters (Rescue Heroes) *Willa (Willa's Wild Life) *Willow (Guess with Jess) Smile Girls *Wigg (The Zula Patrol) *Zeeter (The Zula Patrol) Sprout Girls *Dirtgirl (Dirtgirlworld) *Mei (Kody Kapow) Treehouse TV Girls *Charley (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Edweena (My Friend Rabbit) *Hazel (My Friend Rabbit) *Loonette (The Big Comfy Couch) -- Commander *Molly -- Co-Commander *Patsy (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) -- Tank Driver *Sam (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) TVOKids Girls *BG (Miss BG) *Brittany Ann (Miss BG) *Camille Wallaby (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) *Cynthia Payne (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) *Kayla (Miss BG) *Lily Hedgehog (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) *Madeline Hedgehog (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) Other Preschool Girls Note: This section also includes girl characters from Phineas and Ferb, because that show is featured on the Best Preschool TV Shows list on Common Sense Media. Also, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls are added because they are preschooler-aged heroes. *µ's (Love Live!) *Adyson Sweetwater (Phineas and Ferb) *Aika Sakuranomiya (Blend-S) *Anzu (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Aoi (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Aqours (Love Live!) *Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Candance Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Chili das Schaf (Bernd das Brot) *Ginger Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) *Hinagiku (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Hiiragi (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Ho-kago Tea Time (K-ON!) *Holly (Phineas and Ferb) *Isabella Garcia-Sharpio (Phineas and Ferb) *Kaho Hinata (Blend-S) *Katie (Phineas and Ferb) *Koume (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Lali (The Jungle Book) *Mafuyu Hoshikawa (Blend-S) *Maiku Sakuranomiya (Blend-S) *Milly (Phineas and Ferb) *Miu Amano (Blend-S) *Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Rainbow (Yakari) *Rainbow Brite (Rainbow Brite) *Ram (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Rom (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Suzy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Uni (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Trivia *They play very major roles throughout the story. Category:Factions Category:Females Category:Grand Alliance Member Factions Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Multiracial Factions Category:Teams